<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>盛夏的隐秘(纯车注意 by Sheren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609102">盛夏的隐秘(纯车注意</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheren/pseuds/Sheren'>Sheren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>v△lz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2434, M/M, V△lz - Freeform, vtuber - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheren/pseuds/Sheren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>听晴妈妈哭腔后脑死的产物。<br/>在知道弦月养魔物的时候就已经满脑子跑火车了。<br/>含有魔物x晴描写注意。<br/>第一次写文，把我的童真文(?)献给弦晴，也许以后会写更多……</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>弦月藤士郎x甲斐田晴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>盛夏的隐秘(纯车注意</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>听晴妈妈哭腔后脑死的产物。<br/>在知道弦月养魔物的时候就已经满脑子跑火车了。<br/>含有魔物x晴描写注意。<br/>第一次写文，把我的童真文(?)献给弦晴，也许以后会写更多……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　暑气蒸腾的夏日，庭外树影和檐下微微摇动的风铃。在这再普通不过的一天里，他本应躺在榻榻米上等藤士郎带着冰镇过的橘子汽水回家，然后两个人闲聊着打打游戏的。<br/>　　<br/>　　他本该那样做的。<br/>　　<br/>　　青春期少年的秘密大多要瞒着身边人，所以当年搬家时，晴很自觉地没有问他行李箱里除了衣物外还塞了什么进去，大大咧咧的景也没把那个神秘的东西当回事，任由藤士郎笑着把话题盖过去了。大抵是樱魔的特产吧，留作纪念什么的也无不可。于是这个“纪念品”就在那间上锁的房间里一直放到现在。<br/>　　<br/>　　但今天，收拾完果盘打算去洗手的晴发现了一点异常，虚掩着的门里时不时散发出微妙的气息，钥匙插在锁孔里，表明着它的主人忘记锁好门这一事实。<br/>　　<br/>　　“真是大意啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　晴露出无奈的笑，打算关上，手搭在门把上时却又犹豫了。<br/>　　<br/>　　只是看一眼的话，应该没问题吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　这个想法多少让晴有点不自在，简直就像要偷看孩子日记的妈妈一样。……话说回来，能被他这样认真地收藏起来的东西，绝不会是寻常的摆件或饰物吧。到底是什么呢？<br/>　　<br/>　　在不应有的好奇心驱使下，纤长的手握紧门把，缓缓推动。<br/>　　<br/>　　漆黑的房间中有什么粘腻的软体物件在地板上拖曳的声音，晴脑中顿时警铃大作，甚至战斗本能地向腰间摸去——当然，什么武器也没带。<br/>　　<br/>　　“什么……！”<br/>　　<br/>　　物件，或者更贴切地说，那个湿漉漉魔物的一小截已经紧紧缠在手腕上，不由分说地拖着他往里一甩，随后门发出了沉重的闭合声，杯盘叮叮当当地散落一地。<br/>　　<br/>　　为什么藤士郎家里会跑进来魔物……不，不对，以现世的情况来说不会有魔物胆敢如此张扬地出现在市中心。危急时刻晴的大脑高速运转着，得出了一个难以置信的结论：这个魔物就是从樱魔带过来的，一直藏着不肯给他们看的“纪念品”。<br/>　　<br/>　　理清状况后晴稍微清醒了些，手肘撑着墙慢慢站起身。在即将要摔倒的时候，魔物用柔软的身躯接住了他，虽然陷在一大块软肉里的感觉让他毛骨悚然，但还是可以看出魔物不但没有恶意，相反，它正在用自己独特的方式“观察”着眼前的人类。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个，不好意思打扰了你，藤士郎他马上就会回来，所以……”<br/>　　<br/>　　魔物从头部发出“咕叽咕叽”的声音，似乎是想对主人的名字做出什么回应，但低智能让它并不能表达出准确的语句，凝胶质感的身体塌陷下来，瞬间比晴矮了一个头，身体几乎铺满了大半个房间。<br/>　　<br/>　　这是在……沮丧？相当人性化的情感。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好了好了，要听话哦，乖宝宝，再稍微等一会儿。有什么想吃的东西吗？我去找给你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　晴轻柔地抚摸着魔物的头顶，嗓音软得让魔物回想起主人喂食过的蜜糖浆，是那种透亮的，甜腻的感觉。一时间它的魔核都停止了旋转，头部下面的器官开始张合，吐出一个又一个泡泡。晴眯了眯眼睛，眼尾压着点笑意。<br/>　　<br/>　　什么嘛，还以为是魔物入侵，结果只是家里养的小宠物啊。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈哈哈，像小婴儿一样在吐泡泡呢，在这里乖乖等我回来哦。会找东西来给你吃的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　也不知有没有听懂，触手仍旧固执地抓着晴的手腕不放，两只触手变本加厉地缠上他的腰和手臂，其余几条则啪嗒啪嗒地拍着地板。魔物看起来有点期待地摇晃着庞大的身躯，颇为滑稽。晴只好继续安抚不停撒娇的魔物，没注意到集中于身后的触手已经蠢蠢欲动。<br/>　　<br/>　　等他发现情况不对时已经太迟了，滴着粘液的触手从宽松的居家服下摆探进去，摸索着形状漂亮的腰窝和脊背，痒痒的，以至于晴有点受不了：“我说你啊，别胡闹了，快点拿出……”<br/>　　<br/>　　没说完的句尾被抽气声堵在喉咙里，触手肆意玩弄着因冰凉触感而微微抬头的性器。借由魔物身体里微弱的光可以看到家居服下隐藏着的皮肤，不常见日光的身体看起来像展柜中的名品瓷器一样白皙，密闭房间中的闷热给上面附着了一层薄汗，随呼吸起伏而变得亮晶晶的。晴努力压下喘息声，在魔物的禁锢中徒劳地挣扎了几下。<br/>　　<br/>　　“那里、不是用来玩的地方，听话，快点放……放开……啊、不行……”<br/>　　<br/>　　然而魔物是个只有本能而没有自我思维的生物，它像个真正的小孩子一样，不放过一点观察新奇事物的机会，变换形状包裹揉捏着人类身上唯一一个和自己触手形状相似的地方，甚至用触手尖端去戳阴茎顶部的小孔，以及后穴。从未有其他人触碰过的地方被悉心伺候着，过电般的奇妙感受从下身一路窜到头顶，刺激得他身体一阵阵地发软。<br/>　　<br/>　　这太过了，晴迷迷糊糊地想，用最后的理智咬着下唇试图不发出奇怪的声音。如果这副淫乱的样子被发现……他不敢再想象友人惊讶复杂的表情，脑海中一会儿是藤士郎说话时发丝晃动的样子，如果撩起头发看到那双盛着月色的眼睛，不论谁都会不由自主地沉沦进去吧……一会儿又是身下水淋淋的糟糕模样，他已经被迫半躺在魔物的躯体上了，包着阴茎的部分像小嘴一样吸吮着前段流出来的清液，多余的液体滴滴答答一直流到后穴周围落在地板上，发出令人面红耳赤的清晰水声。<br/>　　<br/>　　藤士郎啊，藤士郎现在在哪儿呢。在便利店门口轻声哼着歌往家的方向走吗？要是被平时当后辈来照顾的藤士郎发现，自己和魔物偷偷做着这样的事情……<br/>　　<br/>　　什么也思考不了，羞耻和背德感快要将他淹没。上衣不知何时已经被脱掉，内裤堪堪挂在膝盖处，紧缚住四肢的触手不安分地把皮肤摩擦得发红。尤其是乳首，魔物发现按压那里后，人类就会仰起形状优美的脖颈，嗯嗯啊啊地发出更多蜜糖一样的声音后，那里就成为了触手的重点照顾对象，小小的吸盘轮流对准那处又吸又碾。颤颤巍巍的乳首也湿漉漉地立起来，好像在等着谁来从里面吸出甘美的乳汁。晴自己也搞不清是在享受还是反抗了，纤细的脚踝勒得发红，用尽浑身力气挣扎也只会换来更过分的侵入，手指粗细的触手模仿着交合，在身体里愈发过分地横冲直撞。<br/>　　<br/>　　“够了、快点停下，我……呜啊、我要生气了，不……哈啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　晴的身体完全违背主人绝望的意志，宛如熟透的水蜜桃一样透出诱人的色泽，颇有待人采撷的意味。魔物见此觉得找到了正确的方法，自然而然地把晴拒绝的声音当成了和发情雌兽叫声性质相同的声音来理解，兴奋地又拍起了地板，顺便举起晴的身体让他完全悬空。<br/>　　<br/>　　一副刚找到玩具诀窍的小孩子模样。<br/>　　<br/>　　然而晴完全理解不到它的开心和顽皮，他只觉得自己像灌入了过量内容物的容器，限制射精让他的身体快要被撑坏，修长的双腿在触手的压制下乱踢乱蹬，惊慌地抗拒下等魔物无休止的揉弄，琉璃色的眼瞳由于无助而失了神。前端被胶质紧紧裹着，已经充血的性器得不到释放，感到无比难受的晴哭得哑了嗓子。最令他害怕的是后穴居然在细小触手的挑逗下有了奇怪反应，本能地收缩着纳入了一点触手身上的粘液，随即更加贪婪地迎合起触手的进出，断断续续的呻吟随之从口中泄出。恍惚中晴有种正在被猛兽破开腹部享用血肉的错觉。<br/>　　<br/>　　不知道要不要感谢在樱魔积累的知识，他记得魔物身上的液体除了毒和保护色之外只剩下一种可能，那就是催情。依照现在的情况来看，显然他在触摸魔物的时候就已经中招了。<br/>　　<br/>　　和狰狞的外表不同，深黑色的触手行进得相当温和，在粘液充足润湿了干涩紧闭的入口后才试探着往深处探索，酥麻的感觉如潮水般上涌，冲击着本就所剩不多的理智。可发情的身体并不需要这样的额外照顾，慢吞吞的堪称折磨，晴现在只想让什么东西狠狠地撞进身体里面——连他自己都被这样的想法惊到了。<br/>　　<br/>　　情欲让反应变得迟钝，屋外的轻微响动完全没有引起他的注意。晴突然像被电击到了一样挺起身体，后穴嫩肉里的一点被触手无意擦过。触手停了一下，末端好奇地蜷曲起来掐住那处，结果引起更激烈的反应，晴喘得快要缺氧，剧烈起伏的胸膛向着触手的方向送，好似在索求更多的触碰，无力垂在一边的头对着门的方向，拼命祈祷着这场混乱快点结束。<br/>　　<br/>　　但事情就是这么巧，愣神后映入眼帘的是半开的门，和短发男人模糊不清的脸。是厌弃吗？是恶心吗？他分不清，心里抽紧了一阵阵地发慌。<br/>　　<br/>　　“藤……藤士郎……”<br/>　　<br/>　　变了调的颤音低得几乎听不见，受到惊吓的晴猛地收紧了穴口，眼泪模糊看不清那人的表情，而魔物仍自顾自地在视线里继续着它的游戏，漆黑触手和白里透红的身躯交缠在一起，淫乱的景象相当有冲击力。大概是出于想报复刚才那一记收缩的心理，另一条触手不管不顾地顺着开拓出的路径挤进窄小柔软的洞穴，精准地压在敏感的前列腺上。晴不敢相信地睁大眼睛，抑制不住地尖叫出声，软嫩穴肉失控地抽搐，眼前是一片模糊的灰白色光芒。前端的触手终于好心地收了回去，晴哭叫着，在友人的注视下就这样羞耻地射了出来，束缚已久的性器射出浓稠的浊液，和地上积成一滩的粘液乱糟糟地混在一起。<br/>　　<br/>　　晴用了好长时间才缓过来，被熟悉而安心的气味包围着，这才反应过来藤士郎正抱着他，手掌轻轻拍着后背帮他顺气。被教训过的魔兽则在角落里可怜兮兮地缩成一团，体积缩水了约有四分之三。<br/>　　<br/>　　“已经没事了，晴，我回来了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　与平日相比略显低沉的嗓音让晴觉得像在做梦一样，无意识地把藤士郎的衣服抓得皱巴巴的，嘴唇颤抖着说不出话，在温柔的安慰声里哽咽得停不下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　藤士郎怎么也想不到会出这种事故，豢养的魔兽确实是性情温和的品种没错，但它们有在种族的交配季节里帮亲近的同伴做受孕准备的习性，它显然是把误入的晴当成了主人的未来伴侣。<br/>　　<br/>　　这下麻烦了啊……<br/>　　<br/>　　但与此同时，多年来积压在胸中的情绪似乎得到了变相满足。他不必像那次三人一同执行任务时一样，景负责警戒，晴去湖里清洗失控的高等魔物袭击时弄脏的衣服，而他只能听着水声，尽力不去想象身后正光裸着的美好躯体。好不容易隐藏了对挚友不可言说的想法，如今却在机缘巧合下让他看到这样的场面。<br/>　　<br/>　　“晴真是的，都说过别进这间房间了不是吗。”<br/>　　<br/>　　藤士郎细心地帮他擦干净脸，得到了一句含糊不清的嘟囔。他从未这么近距离地看过对方的脸，也不知道一直像妈妈般体贴照顾自己的人怎么会露出迷乱又情色的表情，信赖地依偎在怀里，小奶猫一样委屈地哼哼唧唧。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不、不够……”<br/>　　<br/>　　藤士郎没能听清，低下头把耳朵贴在他嘴唇边，没想到晴扯着他的衣领直接亲在了脸颊旁边，顺带还伸出舌尖舔了一下耳垂，温热的吐息打在敏感的耳朵上，满意地看着藤士郎那张好看的脸瞬间红得快烧起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“晴？！”<br/>　　<br/>　　“身体好难受……”晴费力地坐起来，喘着气，膝盖无意间不轻不重地顶了下藤士郎下身支起来的小帐篷，“藤士郎，来帮帮我吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　脑海中好像有根弦断掉了。<br/>　　<br/>　　藤士郎盯着明显已经被魔物淫液弄得坏掉的晴，脸上尽是担忧：“哪里不舒服？没事吧？总之先吃点药再……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“忍不了了……呜、身体里面热热的，好痒啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　不等藤士郎回话，晴自顾自地拉开对方的裤链，像贪嘴的猫儿一样微微张口，红艳水润的舌头顺着性器的沟部来回舔舐，时不时发出点软乎乎的呻吟声。在眼前上演限制级画面固然让藤士郎呼吸急促，但在心底总还存留着被捷足先登的恼怒，明明陪伴在晴身边的是自己，第一个享受到晴肉体的却不是他，无端满涨的情绪躁动着快要溢出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“晴刚才，玩得开心吗？和那家伙。”<br/>　　<br/>　　然而晴完全没在听他的话，敷衍地嗯了几声。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔、啊，疼……”<br/>　　<br/>　　头被迫离开胯下，头发被人扯着，藤士郎的动作让他慌张起来，不知所措的浅蓝色眼睛水汪汪的，看起来格外无辜。<br/>　　<br/>　　“弄疼了吗？抱歉、抱歉，不过我接下来会让晴舒服的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　晴尚没反应过来，身体已经被反转过来按住，试着挣扎了一下，忽然感觉到一根带着不容忽视的热度的东西抵在股间，他不自然地颤抖了一下，还没来得及拒绝就被藤士郎压着操了进去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊——哈、哈啊、等等，太……”<br/>　　<br/>　　他想说太深了，承受不住，那完全不是两根纤细触手能比拟的程度。理智灼烧着的藤士郎听到抱怨，低声说着“抱歉”，发泄般地埋进软烂的穴口又抽出来，淫靡的水声接连响起，直将身下的男性折磨得摇着头抽抽搭搭哭泣。本就已经扩张完毕，又被淫液弄得乱七八糟的穴口再度遭受侵入，随着性器抽出的动作扯出一点粉红的软肉，又在操进去的时候一同被送回去，在饱胀感之余又有些因粗暴动作而生的疼痛。<br/>　　<br/>　　被没有经验的青年胡乱冲撞着，时不时重重碾过敏感点，晴快要支撑不住倒下去，偏偏那双强有力的手又会把他拖回来，最后干脆把晴脱力的双手反剪在身后，就这样抓着往身体里顶弄。<br/>　　<br/>　　“藤士郎、那里……啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　藤士郎耐心地停下来，享受着晴因高潮而骤然缩紧的穴肉，被后面的小嘴含着快速收缩的感受让他如入天堂。藤士郎舒服得低声叹了口气，又开始由慢到快的抽动。身下的男性躯体线条优美，恰到好处的瘦而柔软，从这个角度看不见他的脸，稍微有些遗憾。<br/>　　<br/>　　经历了惊吓后疲惫到极致的晴被迫放松下来任由他摆弄，明明又射了一回，却因此而变得更加敏感，只是掐一下腰部和臀肉都会引出带着哭腔的高声呻吟，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角落下拉出银丝，肉穴撑开到极限，紧紧含住里面的性器不愿放开。藤士郎一开始是吻他的蝴蝶骨，在察觉到晴的逃离意图后就变成了惩罚意味的轻咬，毫不顾虑地在他身上留下一片片属于自己的显眼痕迹。<br/>　　<br/>　　“晴是喜欢我的吧？”<br/>　　<br/>　　藤士郎一遍又一遍地问。为了获得那个能让自己安心的回答。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呜、嗯……”<br/>　　<br/>　　是喜欢吗？晴不知道，他只顾得上在濒临窒息般的强烈性快感中大口呼吸空气，起伏剧烈的身体滚烫着散发热度，前端已经射不出什么了，后穴还被满满当当地堵着，乖巧地顺从于藤士郎性器的形状，整个人都呈现出使用过度的样子，喉结滚动着，喉咙哑得说不出话，仅在撞到敏感点时才胡乱叫出近乎小兽哀鸣的、意味不明的音节，头脑一片混乱。被内射了个满满当当的瞬间晴的意识炸成一片烟花，张着嘴呜咽，微凉的液体冲到身体内部，恍惚中觉得自己会因此而怀孕也说不定。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后或许会在孕期继续被他的丈夫操弄，直到生出孩子为止。晴的意识在混沌中起起伏伏，隐约听到藤士郎在用好听的声音念着他的名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>